


Sweet and Scary

by achillespatrochlus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, F/M, Fluff, HAVE FUN READING MY FIC, I'M LEAVING, Okay bye, THESE TAGS AREN'T ABOUT ME, Well - Freeform, bodies will fall, but if it was me, cas gives you quite the gift, castiel/reader - Freeform, heads will roll, i am high priority, sooo, this is a valentines fic, u love it, yes bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/achillespatrochlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Cas let bees into the house. You hate bees with a passion, but the gift Cas gives you makes it okay (lmao if I got that gift though i'd start shooting. but this isn't about me. shut up, hannah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Scary

     You walked into the kitchen to grab a drink when you looked around and let out a terrified scream. Cas immediately came running in, “What’s wrong?”

     “There are bees flying around the kitchen!” You replied with fear in your eyes.

     “Really? That’s why you screamed?”

     “Yes! Why the hell are there bees in the kitchen?!”

     He looked at you sheepishly, “Well, it was raining outside and I didn’t want any creatures to be stuck in the rain on Valentine’s Day.”

     “Cas, what do you think hives are for?”

     “I apologize, I should have remembered you fear creatures such as bees.”

     “Just get them out of the house before you are the only creature stuck in the rain on Valentine’s Day.” He chuckled and began to collect them in a jar as you walked off.

     You were reading in the living room when you heard a buzzing next to your ear. You turned you head and shrieked when you cam face to face with another bee. You attempted to swat it with your book when Cas rushed in and grabbed your arm, “What are you doing? Don’t hurt it!”

     “Cas, I said to take them all out.”

     “I’m sorry, I must have missed one.”

     “Obviously,” You shook your head, “Just take it outside and I’ll start making a Valentine’s Day dinner.” He nodded and immediately took the small creature with him.

     You made your way to the kitchen and finally entered after looking around suspiciously for any bees. You began to chop, mix, and cook food for the dinner you and Cas would be sharing. He came back in shortly and wrapped his arms around your waist, “It looks good. Are you almost finished?”

     “Cas?” He hummed back in response, “It’s been ten minutes since I began.” He buried his face in your and laughed, “And another thing, Cas,” he lifted his head up, “It’d be done faster if you got off of me.”

     He groaned and released you, “What can I help you with?”

     “You can go ahead and set the table.” He nodded and got to work.

     You had finished cooking and the two of you were eating in comfortable silence.

     “I got you something.” Cas said after a while.

     You smiled, “Me too.” You leaned down to grab the wrapped gift for Cas and when you came back up, there was a bag of honey in front of you, “Is this honey?”

     “Yes.”

     “In a bag?”

     “Yes.”

     “Why not a jar?”

     “We had none left. I gathered it this morning from the hive in the garden.”

     “Is that why the bees were in here?”

     “Yes, I felt guilty for invading and taking from their home so I welcomed them into ours.”

     You laughed, “Okay, Cas, thank you for the honey. I love it.” You handed him the nicely wrapped gift and beamed when he found a new tie inside of it. The two of you continued to eat after Cas said thank you a thousand times. You began to eye the honey again and said, “You know what’s funny to me?”

     “What is?”

     “I find it strange how the something as sweet as honey comes from something as scary as a bee.”

     “Like how someone as sweet as you can come from someone as intimidating as your father.”

     You snorted into your wine, “My dad’s not scary.”

     “Yes he is.”

     “No he’s not.”

     “He is.”

     “Okay, yeah, maybe a little.”


End file.
